Summerwind Hall
Summerwind Hall is a keep located in the town of Hardale, in the Barony of Lurinlund. It is the traditional seat of the ruler of Hardale. Design Summerwind Hall has four lean square towers connected by strengthened heavy walls made of dark grey stone. Refined windows are scattered generously in a seemingly random pattern. A vast gate with giant wooden doors and various artillery equipment guards the entrance. The Outer Portion of the keep has the square towers and curtain walls. There is a secret entrance in the chapel that leads to the Dwarven Mountains. In times of danger a ruler could surreptitiously flee the keep using it. Layout Courtyard Towers: Each of the towers extends Three stories. The bottom floor has simple chairs and a table. The second floor has a rack of basic weapons and maintenance areas for the siege items at the top of the towers. The tops are devoted to the siege engines (Ballistae for towers 1 & 2 and Trebuchets for 3 & 4). Gatehouse: This is the gatehouse/main gate to Summerwind hall. It has a Babian atop it (a small room that allows firing out front and murder holes down below) that can only be accessed from the tower walls. The area atop is large enough for two men and a supply of weapons. Stables: Holds space enough for eight horses. Smithy: A smithy used by the stablemaster and the lord’s personal smith. Barracks: Rooms for the local guard assigned to the keep. Can sleep 20 comfortably in the bunk beds and has a small common area. Storage: Just a general storage area Chapel: A temple to Akana. Used for sermons by the chaplain. Has a small office and bedchamber in the back. Servant’s Quarters: Most of the servants for the keep bed here. Main Keep 1) Babian: Like outside this is a babian accessible only via a narrow walkway from the armory. It holds several long spears that can be used to stab downwards at any invaders. 2) Main Hall: The main hall is impressive. It has a number of tapestries depicting the cooperation of dwarves and humans. A large painting of Baron Geoffry Ravenut holds a place of prominence as well. There are a couple of benches near room 3 for those awaiting a meeting. On Display in a case is a Masterwork Dwarven Waraxe, a Masterwork Longsword and 2 suits of Masterwork Scale Male (one dwarvish sized, one human). They were gifted to the lord of Hardale long ago to honor the joint effort of Hardale. 3) Office: This is a small office used by the Mayor when meeting with petitioners. It holds a few chairs, a desk, and a bookshelf. 4) Privy: The waste is deposited into a small stream in the caves below the keep 5) Quarters: These are quarters for visitors. It contains a wardrobe, a comfortable single sized down bed and a small writing desk and chair. 6) Quarters: These are quarters for visitors. They contain a wardrobe, a comfortable down bed and a small writing desk and chair. 7) Quarters: These are quarters for visitors. They contain a wardrobe, a comfortable down bed and a small writing desk and chair. 8) Closed Corridor: This is merely a small room that leads deeper into the keep. The double doors are ornate but surprisingly stout and lock with a good lock. 9) Stairs up: This small room holds a chair and end table and stairs that go both up and down. 10) Dining Hall: As dining halls in castles go this one is a bit small, but can still seat 20 comfortably. There is a tapestry of a boar being hunted by a trio of riders on the wall. 11) Kitchen: A simple but functional kitchen. Meals are cooked in a stone hearth, and there is a pantry that is well stocked. 12) Servant's Quarters: These are quarters for visitors. They contain a wardrobe, a comfortable down bed and a small writing desk and chair. 13) Bath: This room contains a small metal tub and a wooden bench next to a small table of towels. A chamber pot sits in the corner. 14) Armory: This room contains racks of weapons and armor. 15) Storage: This is a miscellaneous storage area for items currently not in use. 16) Lord's Chambers: The outer area contains a small sitting area with a couch a pair of chairs and and low table as well as a bench along the wall. Within the bedroom is the lord’s bedroom which contains a couple of nice wardrobes, a down double bed, two dressers, a mirror, a nice couch and a writing desk. 17) Bath: This is the lord’s private bath. The tub is larger and more comfortable than that of room the common bath but it is otherwise decorated the same. 18) Study: Also called a Solar, this room is a bit fancier than much of the keep. A nice desk and chair house the main area of the room. There are a couple of comfortable chairs and small love seat in the room as well. A small closet contains general supplies. 19) Vault: This door is locked at all times and is stout. There are only two keys typically carried by the mayor (or lord) and the Castilian. The door is thick and iron and has a good lock. Within is the treasury of Hardale as well as a ledger and a small desk and chair. The wealth and other valuables of the estate is typically stored within. 21) Balcony: This balcony looks over the main hall. At each end is a comfortable chair and a small end table. In times of danger a row of archers could array here and fire liberally at anyone coming in the main doors. Basement: There is a basement below Summerwind Hall. It holds the dungeons, six small cells that can hold two humanoids each. There is also a small guard post to watch the prisoners. A small storage room is at the end of a corridor. Category:Castles Category:Emeron